The development of new engine materials and designs has allowed turbines to be operated at much higher temperature and thus, achieve higher efficiencies. In order to evaluate engine performance, it is necessary to monitor the temperature of all of the static and dynamic components in the turbine environment. Several techniques have been used to monitor the surface temperature of blades and vanes, including wire thermocouples, infrared photography, pyrometry and thermal paints. One technique employs embedded thermocouple wires in the blade wall, but this technique may cause serious structural and aerodynamic problems, disturbing the flow of cooling air. Infrared photography has been used for this purpose but is a non-contact method where the thermal radiation patterns of an object are converted into a visible image. These techniques are not easily transferable to the gas turbine engine environment for temperature monitoring where smoke or other particulates may scatter the light. The extreme temperatures and velocities within a turbine gas engine also make it difficult to produce reliable infrared images. Pyrometry can be used at a reasonably large distance from the object as long as the object can be brought into focus, but this technique requires that the areas of engine are line of sight accessible. It is important to note that adsorption by dust, windows, flames, gases and other optical interferences can produce errors. Another method to measure surface temperature is the use of thermal paints, which are convenient to use and give a visual display or thermal map of the component. Such paints however, do not exhibit the adhesion necessary to survive the harsh environment in gas turbine engine.